


Blood Drops

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Y-G-October 2018 [8]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Bathing/Washing, Blood, Cleaning, Demons, Dogs, Dragons, Faeries - Freeform, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Murder Husbands, Polyamory, Serial Killers, Vampires, Violence, mentions of eating humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: "I would've killed him for that too," Yugi shrugged easily, very gently moving his hands down, cupping Atem's swollen jaw and gently parting his mouth open"My issue is not that you killed him, it's that you didn't do it more effectively," Seto huffed, still irritated, as he wrung his sponge into the bucket of waterDay 8 of Y-G-October 2018





	Blood Drops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Finaiarel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finaiarel/gifts).



> My first Courtshipping peice! I hope that tagging every version of this pair was the correct way to do it, I'm still a little fuzzy of how to tag for poly pairs ^^; I know it's alot of Puzzleshipping comparatively but hopefully my next Courtshipping peice will be better about being more well rounded
> 
> Day 8 of this challenge- "Bloodstain" http://horrificmemes.tumblr.com/post/177941943723/its-that-tiiiime-just-like-last-fall-im-giving

_Scrub_

_Scrub_

_Scrub_

_Inhale, exhale_

_Inhale, exhale_

_Inhale, exhale_

"You know,"

The voice is calm, mostly, steady, but agitated

"I expected this kind of crap out of Wheeler, but I thought you'd be better than this,"

" _Hey_! Don't go draggin' my name into this mess!"

"Calm down, both of you, I'm sure Atem has a good reason for why he acted so .. impulsively..."

Slowly, red eyes rose, staring at the trio of faces before him

Curious, annoyed, concerned...

He coughed quietly, resisting the urge to sniff as another throb of pain traveled through his face, lips pursing slightly

"He kicked a dog,"

\--

_"Get off'a me you stupid animal!"_

_The dog wimpered, stumbled back......_

_Atem saw **red**_

\--

"Well, that's good enough for me," Joey shrugged, dunking the cloth back in the bucket of water

"I would've killed him for that too," Yugi shrugged easily, very gently moving his hands down, cupping Atem's swollen jaw and gently parting his mouth open

"My issue is not that you killed him, it's that you didn't do it more effectively," Seto huffed, still irritated, as he wrung his sponge into the bucket of water

\--

_He moved like a ghost, with silence and precision, like a dancer...._

_Until he managed to wrap is arm around the taller man's throat, a chokehold, his other hand lifting a chloroform soaked cloth to his nose and holding it in place until the blonde stopped squirming and went utterly and completely still_

\--

"It was an impulse," Atem huffed

"I miscalculated how more chloroform I needed,"

"And you sacrificed not only my carpet, but one of my favorite vases as a consequence?" Seto huffed back, his sponge hitting the carpet again with a wet _SQUELCH_

\--

_He was groggy, but able_

_Atem had barely managed to drag the man inside the house before he was up and somehow stumbling to his feet, grabbing the smaller man by the hair and the throat and wrestling with him_

_Luckily he was still unstable, still mostly out of it, and all Atem needed to get out of it was to crash a vase over the mammoth's head_

\--

"I made a mistake," Atem huffed back, wincing as pain shot through his jaw, his tongue, his eye...

"What's 'is name anyhow? Ya' know?" Joey finally asked as he returned to scrubbing

"According to the I.D. his name is Keith Howard," Yugi supplied helpfully, grabbing his penlight and quietly encouraging Atem to open his mouth

"I believe he's a theif," Atem sighed quietly, leaning a little closer as he opened his mouth for his husband to examine

"I found a bunch of credit cards in other people's names in his wallet," Yugi added, shining the light into Atem's mouth and reaching his fingers in to very, very gently press against his teeth

It wasn't professional by any means, but it was the most they had

"Good, that will atleast make it easier to get rid of him then, law enforcement won't put as much effort into looking," Seto concluded, glaring at the bloodstain in the carpet with frustration

Atem only nodded, sighing quietly again

"Does anything else hurt sweetie?" Yugi asked quietly

"Anything below the neck?"

\--

_He was bleeding already, pouring blood from his nose and mouth, and as he reached for the blade on the kitchen counter, he felt a steel-toed boot collide with his ribs_

\--

"I'm fine aibou, thank you," he said quietly, forcing a smile as he stared up at his partner, wincing loudly when Yugi reached out to very gently trace his fingers along the ridge of his nose

"I think it's broken..."

"I'll be fine, I'll heal,"

"Ofcourse, sadly, the carpet will not," Seto huffed, finally ripping his rubber gloves off with an irritated huff as he glared at the stained white carpet

"Oh for cryin' out loud Kaiba, will ya' quit about the freakin' carpet!? Ain't Atem's life more important than that!?" Joey finally snapped

Seto, for his credit, stared in a deadpan at the blonde

"In case you've forgotten, he's a _vengeance demon_ , I don't think some random human idiot is going to kill him,"

"Yeah well my kind get killed by random human idiots all the time so-"

"That's just because vampires are foolish and weak,"

"'SCUSE me Reptile-breath!?"

"ENOUGH!" Yugi finally roared, his wings fanning out behind him, eyes going pupil-less and ink black as he stared at his squabbling husbands

"Stained carpet is not the end of the world, BOTH of you need to let it go,"

A moment of silence, before Seto exhaled and pinched the bridge of his nose

"I'll call the carpet-installers, have them come out tommorrow... you go buy some wine, I don't want there to be any question about why there are red splatters on our carpet," he noted, facing Joey now

"Actually, coca-cola works better for that, it's brown, sticky, sweet smelling, and covers up blood on a luminal test, so Joey, just go get some out of the fridge," Yugi instructed simply

Between the two of them, it was obvious who Joey was going to listen to, so he simply stood up, saluted Yugi, and ran off to the kitchen

"Let Joey handle this, you go take care of the body, I'm taking my patient upstairs to clean him up,"

Seto looked none too pleased about being ordered around, his eyes breifly flashing gold as he glared at the other, but Yugi was leaving no room for argument

"... Faeries, such control complexes," he grumbled, though he stood up anyway, heading to the garage to handle the corpse

Finally, Yugi allowed his features to return to his human form, smiling sweetly at Atem before helping him up

"Come on Mou Hitori, how about a nice bath hm? I bet you'll heal faster if you relax,"

Wordlessly, he nodded, wrapping an arm around his lover and allowing him to start walking them towards the stairs

"Oh and... aibou, there's um... one other little thing I neglected to mention..."

Sadly, he didn't get the chance to say what it was, the moment the door to the garage opened a loud _"ATEM!"_ rang through the house, followed by the sound of claws on tile

\--

_"Come on sweetheart, it's ok," Atem encouraged quietly, holding his arms out patiently, one hand holding a peice small chunk of chicken, waiting for the dog to come close enough for him to pick up_

_"There we go sweetheart.... you'll be ok now," he promised, gently wrapping his arms around the stray as the dog finally took the offered food_

_"You'll be safe now,"_

\--

"She was a stray, aibou! And .. we _have_ been thinking of getting a dog lately," he reasoned softly

Yugi only looked displeased for a moment before smiling fondly and leading his beloved up the stairs, shaking his head playfully

How could he possibly be mad at Atem about rescuing a puppy?

 

~+~

 

"The good news is that your teeth don't seem harmed,"

Atem barely gave any acknowledgement, too busy enjoying the sensation of his partner washing his hair and the nice hot water around him

"I don't suppose you know much about that guy huh? Like, if he's edible?"

"I'm sure Joey can figure that out before he takes a bite, he's got quite the nose," Atem mumbled back, eyes closing peacefully as his lover's fingers massaged against his scalp

"I know, I just worry... what if he was dosed with vervain or something?"

"I highly doubt that he was, he seemed too stupid to even know what vervain _is_ much less what it _does_ ,"

"You can never be too carefull," his smaller partner sighed, arms wrapping slowly around Atem's shoulders, taking a break from the scrubbing for a moment, and kissing his cheek

"You can't go out and just... take people like that without a plan Atem, that's how our kind get killed, you know that...."

"I know... I just .... lost my temper," he mumbled back quietly, a hand placing against his lover's

"I know, but that's why we started doing this together in the first place, there's safety in numbers, and we all get what we need from it.... Seto and Joey are going hunting alone tommorrow night, they'll bring their catch back to us, but you need to sit out of the stressfull parts until you're healed so... give it about a day, huh?"

"That's fine, believe me, I could use it," he chuckled back, his head leaning carefully against Yugi's hand

"I know, Mr. Irresponsible," Yugi teased back, kissing his lover's cheek one more time and giving a slow sigh of releif, finally starting to allow himself to relax

"You mean the world to me Atem, you know that.... this life is dangerous, I just don't want to ever, ever lose you..."

"You won't Yugi, I promise," the demon swore, squeezing his partner's hand tightly

They would do what they'd always done- hunt those who deserved a fate worse than death, and gain whatever food they needed from that, be it blood, flesh, a soul, or a mind

And they would do it _together_ , as they had for the last few years

"I promise... you will never lose me, and I will never lose you,"

**Author's Note:**

> Each of them have to kill to survive (well, technically Seto doesn't _have_ to but he likes it) and they each devour a different part of their victims
> 
> Joey- Vampire- Drinks blood  
> Seto- Dragon- Eats flesh  
> Yugi- Leannan Sidhe` (type of faery)-Consumes mind/mental energy/memories/creativity/etc  
> Atem- Demon- Devours soul


End file.
